Stuck
by Candyberry
Summary: Ichigo and Kish.............stuck in the elevator...........yeah, you get the point. KishxIchigo [One shot]


Stuck

* * *

**Okay, there is going to be VERY light fluff. Not enough fluff for some of you I bet. Yup, another pointless random fic I wanted to write! YAY! It's KishxIchigo pairing! Hooray! (Not really...) **

(I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)

* * *

Ichigo ran into the elevator once the doors opened. _I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!_ She thought. Quickly dropping the heavy groceries, she sighed and leaned against the metal walls. 

_The elevator seems to be running slower than usual today_ she thought. It gave a loud squeaking noise before stopping on the third floor.

When the metal doors opened, in stepped a boy with green hair and very, very I mind you! VERY pointy ears! He was wearing a long black coat and he had side locks.

The red haired girl frowned at the sight of such ears. _I wonder why that guy has such BIG and POINTY ears!_

Ding! Ding! The elevator gave a groan and it shook slightly. The light started flickering on and off and loud squeaking noises could be heard. It gave one last squeak and then…………………CLANG!

Ichigo was startled by the sudden loud sound so she accidentally slid into the boy with the big ears. They both fell to the ground with a THUD!

The position they were in was……………………strange!

"Pardon me, I'm so sorry," Ichigo said blushing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Hastily, she got off him quick and looked away in embarrassment.

"It's alright," the boy answered in a slight mocking tone which made Ichigo uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the red haired girl gasped and turned pale. She had realized something…………. THEY WERE STUCK IN THE ELVATOR!

"Oh my gosh! Let us out! Why me! Why me!" she cried and started banging onto the metal doors furiously. "Let us out!" she shouted, getting way over-dramatic. She continued to bang on the door furiously, kicking and slamming herself into it.

The boy with the green hair gave a light tap on her shoulder, telling her to please let him try. Ichigo gave him a confused look, what could he do?

The boy clicked on the emergency button on the wall. It flickered a few moments before a voice could be heard.

"Any trouble?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, me and this lady are stuck in here, the elevator is not moving!" the pointy ear boy said. Ichigo's face turned slightly red by the "lady" part. Nobody had ever called her that before, they always told her that she was way too jumpy.

"Oh sir, we got that covered," the voice on the other line answered. "We were testing something and it seems that it might have affected the elevator, please wait, it should start again in a few moments. We are sorry for the trouble." A sound of static could be heard before everything was quiet again.

"Err………………um………………thanks," Ichigo said and forced a smile on her face. "I mean thank-you for helping me get out."

"Hey no prob," the boy smirked. "By the way………..what's your name?"

"Ichigo," she said and frown slightly due to the boy's mocking tone again.

"Well, nice to meet you……………Ichigo, my name's Kisshu, but you may call be Kish."

"That's……………………a…………………a nice name," Ichigo sputtered. It was lame, but there was nothing else she could think of to say at the moment.

The boy whose name was Kish gave another smirk.

"You know, you're kinda cute…………………I never met anyone as cute as you before," he remarked. "You're a lovely young lady."

This made Ichigo's face turned the same color as her hair. She had no idea why she was even blushing though. This was a total stranger!

"Errm……………….thank-you," she muttered in a voice that was very hard to hear.

The two talked with each other for a few moments, Ichigo always ended up blushing. But eventually the conversation ended when the elevator gave a CLANG and start moving again.

It stopped at the seventh floor, which was the floor Ichigo needed to get to. The metal doors slide opened.

"Err………………my floor," she said nervously and gathered up her groceries. "Err…………..nice meeting you…………….Kish."

"Ok, catch ya later, I got a feeling I'll be seeing you again you know?" he gave her a sly smile and a smirk before the doors closed again.

"See each other…………………again?" the red headed girl asked herself. She stood thinking about all that had just happened. "Yeah………………maybe, you know he was kinda cute………………..maybe we could---------" she suddenly stopped and smacked herself on the head. "OH MY GOSH! I'M LATE! GOTTA RUN!"

* * *

**Here it is! And there it goes! Oh well, it was fun while it last anyway...I'm working on a ZakuroxPai one, but I dunno if I wanna put it up lol! About the elevator thing, well, let's just say that was totally random! Many grammer mistakes were found I bet, it happens to me a whole lot. **


End file.
